


Why Have I Fallen For You?

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, ToBT, hes toxic asf, i was messing around, i wrote a small song, she should just leave the asshole to die anyway, song maye, these tags r spoliers for the future, this just is honeyfrost letting out her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: Why have I fallen for you?
Relationships: HoneyFrost/Blight (implied)
Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092839





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive wrote a few songs, this one is a bit messy and im still learning how to play violin AND my gitaur,, so i dont really have anything other then lyrics  
> also im not the best singer :/

One in 200

One in even more

Let me sing this song

And ask

Why have I fallen for you?

Youre not my type,

I don’t like the cocky kind

But, yet here I stand

Heart beating 

So loud that I think

I might be bleeding

Why have I fallen for you?

This is forbidden

At least discouraged

And I don’t want this

To be

My 

Legacy…..


	2. scrapped song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an idea i had and wrote before the first chaoter, never went with it

You’ve might’ve heard the story  
The story of a murderer  
The story of a mother trying her best  
The story of a last surviving siser  
Trying to find her way  
The story of the youngest   
Resisting everything despite the world around her  
You might’ve heard the story  
Of the cursed legacy  
First there is HoneyFrost  
Who I don’t like at all  
She failed in protecting the ones close to her  
She is a horrid mother  
No matter what the story says  
You don’t know her   
You don’t know her…  
Next we have quillbreeze  
A cat who doesn’t deserve  
Anything that’s happened to her  
I love her with my life I swear  
Im just trying to protect her  
Even if she hates me ill always be there  
You don’t know her  
You don’t know her  
Third we have hawkpaw  
A bastard child   
A sign of betrayal  
Both in her birth and her trail  
Ive never met her in my life  
Besides that one time  
Where I died  
You don’t know her  
You don’t know her….  
Lastly we have Blight  
A cat of many lives  
Warrior by day  
Rogue at night  
the things hes done  
are justified  
no matter what the stories say  
hes not the bad huy  
you don’t know me  
you don’t know me….  
This legacy is cursed I tell you  
I tell you  
I tell you  
I   
Tell  
You…..  
Heres the thing about the story  
Full of twists and turns  
So unpredictable you cling on every word  
Everyone says that it is absurd  
But I was there   
I was the murderer  
I was the father  
I was the one  
I was the storymaker  
They were the storyteller  
And they got it wrong  
And maybe I regret what I did  
But I don’t take back what I said  
And maybe I deserve what I got  
And maybe I feel some remorse  
But ill never admit it  
At least not to you  
At least not to anyone  
At least not to anyone  
Least not to anyone  
Least not to anyone  
Least not anyone  
Least not anyone  
Least anyone  
Least anyone  
Anyone  
Anyone  
Anyone  
Because   
That’s  
Absurd!


End file.
